


Just Good Business

by ancslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Groping Escalates to Rape, Inexperience victim tricked and raped, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rapist pisses inside victim after coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/pseuds/ancslove
Summary: A wily businessman makes the deal of a lifetime - complete control over his rival's youngest son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonnymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/gifts).



The contracts were signed, still smelling of fresh ink. The ornate conference room was bathed in golden California sun that seemed the perfect accompaniment to a day signifying new beginnings. The long rivalry between Davison Enterprises and Starling Corporation would now yield to a new, bicoastal partnership poised to dominate the industry. Their lawyers had helped Davison and Starling cook up an intricate scheme of merged assets, business deals, and future endeavors. But the clause that most interested Mark Starling was a short, throwaway line near the end. He would take on Davison’s youngest son as a live-in intern, for a three-month summer study. Ostensibly, this would “foster goodwill between the former rivals”. Mark didn’t really care about goodwill. He didn’t care about the money he was currently losing, or the money he stood to gain in a few years, as the partnership strengthened. This last-minute pleasantry he’d offered the other businessman was his revenge.

Julian Davison was sixteen years old, a slim, lanky colt of a teenage boy, with fragile shoulders, shining hair which curled past his ears, and bright, inquisitive eyes. He was rumoured to have been “a happy accident”, a much younger son who had been largely left to his own devices, while his brother, twelve years Julian’s senior, was groomed to inherit the Davison company. He was young, bright, and lovely, and breaking him would be Mark’s greatest triumph.

“Mr. Davison, I hope you are as pleased with this day as I am. It’s been a long, hard road, but I believe great things are in store for the future.” The platitudes came easily, and were met with a firm handshake.

“Yes indeed, Mr. Starling. And you’ll receive Julian in New York in two weeks. His prep school has already approved school credit for his work, pending satisfactory reports from you, of course. I trust he will be an asset to your office.”

“We look forward to being his summer home!”

Two weeks gave plenty of time to prepare.

* * *

 Mark was at the airport to greet Julian in two weeks’ time. The boy looked fresh and energetic after the long flight, with an understated confidence fitting for a scion of a wealthy and powerful man. _“We’ll see how long that lasts,”_ Mark thought. He was dragging two large suitcases after him, not that he would need all those clothes, with what Mark had planned for him.

“Good to see you again, Julian. Was your flight comfortable? This is my assistant, Lars. He’ll take your bags.”

“Yes, sir, very comfortable. Thank you for meeting me, I wasn’t expecting that you’d be free, but I confess it’s nice to see a familiar face,” the boy answered. Polite and eager. Good.

Taking Julian’s arm in a firm but friendly grip, Mark kept up a steady, light conversation as he led the boy through the airport and to his car.  Lars followed behind, an unobtrusive shadow. They slid into the backseat of Mark’s car, his hand still around the boy’s bicep.

Outside the airport, Julian had yet to take issue with Mark’s familiarity, bright eyes drinking in the sights.

“Is this your first time in the city?”

“I visited as a child, but I don’t remember all that much. I’m glad to be back.”

Mark chuckled. “We’ll make an east-coast boy of you before the summer is through. You’ll never want to leave!” He gave Julian’s shoulder a pat, which turned into a single, slow caress through the boy’s jacket.

For the first time, Julian’s smile dimmed, a confused frown just barely creasing his brow. Then he visibly shook off his worry. “That sounds wonderful! Although I’m not sure how much I can take of New York weather.”

* * *

Mark took Julian through a brief tour of his penthouse, hand firmly back on Julian’s arm. They ended up in a small, but comfortably decorated bedroom that led off from the master suite. A desk and sofa sat side by side against the far wall, while a large, four-poster bed dominated the space. Mark led Julian to the bed, motioning him to sit.

“This will be your quarters as long as you are here. Please make yourself at home. You’ll be traveling with me to and from the office, just easier that way. But beyond that, you can go where you please.” That was a blatant lie, but after tonight, Julian would feel in no shape to go partying or exploring.

“Thank you, sir. This is very generous, I'm looking forward to learning from you.”

Perfect. “I’m very pleased to hear it. Now, in the office, you’ll report primarily to me, but also to my top associates. I’ll introduce you tomorrow – they are very eager to meet you. The entire office is looking forward to this endeavor.”

Mark began to explain the light duties which Julian would undertake and a few of the projects his business was currently working on. As he spoke, he inched closer to his target. Julian looked irrestible, balanced on the edge of the bed. Mark’s fingers casually brushed down Julian’s arm.

“I'm confident that you will be an asset to our team these next few months.”

“Thank you, sir. I will try.” So innocent and eager, yet now the faintest uncertainty began to flicker in the boy’s eyes. Mark moved even closer, raising his hand to gently cup Julian’s cheek. The skin was smooth and the cheekbone delicate beneath his hand.

“You are a lovely young man. I’m sure we will all take pleasure from your presence.”

Now, the boy sat frozen, staring up at him with wide eyes. And still, his manners held. He’d been well-brought up to respect corporate hierarchy and his superiors. Mark took advantage of his confusion, running his other hand down the boy’s chest, sliding around to squeeze his slender waist.

“Your primary role here is to see to my needs. And right now, I have an urgent need for you to serve.”

That broke the spell. “Wait, sir, please,” the boy stammered. “I don’t understand, surely you can’t mean what… What I think you are saying.” Precious. He couldn’t even say it. He was trapped, a virginal sacrifice ripe for taking. “My father and I agreed that I would help you and learn your company’s dealings.”

Mark couldn’t wait to explain. “And you will. You will help me, serve me, cater to my every need and desire, both in and out of the office. You will learn my company and serve my staff. I’m sure this will be a very productive season, educational for you and highly enjoyable for us.”

Julian tried to protest more, and Mark bent to claim his lips. The boy’s mouth was sweet and soft beneath his, in contrast to the rigid boy in Mark’s grip. Fine-boned fists rose to push against Mark’s shoulders, but he was solidly built, with a hundred pounds on the youth. He wasn’t moving before he was ready, and the boy tasted too good to release just yet. He took his time, sweeping his tongue in to claim the boy’s mouth and steal his breath. His hands, meanwhile, began to explore his prey’s slim body, mapping the dips and curves of his torso.

Finally, Mark drew back. Julian was gasping for breath, lips red and wet. His t-shirt was rucked up around his chest, and Mark wasted no time in peeling it off completely, as Julian continued to heave and pant in shock. He squeaked when Mark pushed him down onto the bed and pinned him in place.

“Now, listen here, boy. You’re going to spend this summer as the fucktoy of Starling Corporation. This partnership is already signed, and if you run now, you’ll cost your father billions in fees and lawsuits for broken contracts. Everything is in place. So, you will serve me. You’ll serve my office and staff. You will be fucked on my command, every single day. And at the end, the contract moves forward, and you return home with your internship credit and a glowing recommendation. You have no choice.”

      


	2. Chapter 2

“Please, sir. You don't have to do this. I won’t breathe a word of what you tried, and I’ll be the best intern you’ve ever seen. I’ll do everything you want, any task no matter how low, just please stop. You’re scaring me. Please.”

Mark slapped him across the face. “You’ll do anything and everything, my dear boy. Negotiations are over. Your father fucked me over, discredited me to the entire west coast, and now that he wants us to be friends, I get to fuck you. Your father sold you for a billion dollar partnership, and your defilement will be on his head. Now, strip for me, before I call Lars in here to do it for you.”

They both stripped naked, one with eager lust and one with shaking dread. The boy was cowed for now, but tears shimmered, unshed, in his eyes. When they were both bare, Julian’s nerve broke, and he bolted for the door. It was far too easy to grab him by his curly hair and throw him back onto the bed.

Julian was struggling in earnest now, as Mark climbed on top of him, straddling his chest. Mark rubbed his hard cock over the boy’s beautiful face. “You’re my whore now. I bought you, and I intend to get my full money’s worth. Taste my cock, whore.” Taking his cock in hand, he slapped the hard shaft back and forth over Julian’s cheeks and lips. Julian tried to squirm away from the assault, but the hand in his hair held him still. Finally, the boy’s mouth opened as he cried out, and Mark thrust inside.

His mouth was heavenly, warm and wet, but Mark didn’t slow down enough to savor his charms. He had three months to fully enjoy his victim. Now, he thrust rapidly in and out of Julian’s mouth, making him cough and choke as he hit the back of Julian’s throat. The vibrations as Julian screamed around his cock were incredible. With brutal force, he fucked Julian’s lovely face. His fucktoy choked wetly, unable to keep up with the power of his thrusts. As Julian’s sweet blue eyes looked tearfully up at him, he pictured Davison Sr.’s rage, if only he knew how his youngest son was being defiled. Not that he’d ever know. By the time Julian returned home, he would be so thoroughly degraded and traumatized, he wouldn’t be able to speak a word of what, exactly, he’d learned this summer. At that thought, Mark gave a particularly hard thrust down his toy’s throat, holding himself deep inside the tight channel. Julian flailed and gagged beneath him, panic lighting his eyes as he was unable to breathe. He could kill the boy, if he remained still long enough. He could kill the boy with his cock, if he wanted. It was a heady thought, but Mark had greater things planned. Once Julian’s struggles began to fade, he pulled his cock free.

The boy heaved for air as soon as he was able, openly crying now. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth, and his eyes had taken on a dull, glazed look. He coughed and trembled and cried, a pitiful, broken doll sprawled on the bed. These California boys were so disgustingly soft, breaking at the slightest horror. Mark’s lip curled in disdain. He grabbed hold of the boy’s hair and backhanded him across his pretty face. _Slap. Slap. Slap._

“Your summer has barely begun, and you’re already sobbing like a baby. How will you survive being passed around and fucked by my entire Acquisitions Division, or being spread open and tied to the front desk as a welcome present for my visitors, or serving as the private urinal for each Employee of the Month as a ring gag holds your mouth open, if you can’t even handle a basic blowjob?”

“Please, sir, you can’t,” Julian sobbed. “Please, don’t do this to me. Please!”

The boy’s begging dissolved into more hysterical cries, no doubt as the full horror of his ordeal began to sink in, and Mark had had enough. He shoved three fingers into the abused mouth. “Be thankful I’m taking this much care, whore. Unless you want me to fuck you dry, start sucking.”

While Julian obediently swirled his soft tongue around his fingers, Mark’s other hand to squeeze and grope his firm ass. The skin there was so soft, untouched. Mark leisurely finger-fucked Julian’s mouth and groped his ass, enjoying the fear in his victim’s eyes. Finally, his cock couldn’t wait any longer. He was ready to take his revenge.

Yanking his fingers out of the boy’s mouth, Mark pinned him down and spread his legs. When he jammed all three fingers into the boy’s ass, Julian gave his first scream. Mark twisted and pumped his fingers, opening the boy’s hole.

“Ready to start your summer, slut?”

Holding Julian’s legs open, knees forced back to shoulders, Mark forced his way into his prize. Julian’s hole was tight and hot around him, and he screamed with each thrust. Thrashing and bucking, pinned on his back with his legs in the air, screaming in pain, Julian was a beautiful sight. Mark began a fast, hard rhythm into his unwilling whore. The more pain he caused tonight, the more submissive and terrified Julian would be at the office tomorrow. Julian cried out again when Mark bit his tender nipples and pale throat, and then sobbed brokenly as Mark’s hands groped every inch of his body.

“You’re gorgeous, you know,” Mark groaned into the boy’s neck. “From the moment I saw you, I knew how I would have my revenge. Your father was all too eager to have you off his hands for a few months, and now you belong to me. You’ll be a Starling slut before the summer’s through, begging to be impaled on as many cocks as you can find.”

Tired of the boy’s incessant weeping, Mark kissed him again, brutally plundering his mouth. He picked up the pace, fucking into his prize with abandon. Finally, he shoved his tongue to the back of Julian’s mouth and spilled deep inside his ravaged body. Predator and prey lay there, entwined in a mock lover’s embrace, as they both struggled to recover from Mark’s climax.

At last, Julian whispered, “Please, sir. Are-are you finished? Please let me go.”

Levering himself up, Mark leered down at his boy. “Hold still, slut. You have one more duty tonight, and then you can sleep.”

“Anything, please just-just pull out of me.”

Mark ignored him, taking the opportunity to cup Julian’s flushed cheek and trace his swollen lips with his thumb. He stroked his boy’s lovely face and mouth, gentle now. Staring into Julian’s eyes, he relaxed his bladder. The moment that Julian realized what was happening was priceless. But the boy didn’t fight as his body was filled with hot piss. Instead, Mark saw the moment he utterly broke.

When he was finished, Mark pulled out and stood over his enemy’s child. “Clean yourself up and then get some sleep. You’ve got a busy and challenging day tomorrow.”

Mark left the room without a backward glance. To think that this beauty would be his for three long months. This business deal was getting better and better.      


End file.
